


so cold

by falling in love (princess_zel)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Grownup Zutara, Little Kid Zutara, No War AU, No war, POV Katara (Avatar), Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Zutara, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is cold, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/falling%20in%20love
Summary: As a small child at the young age of five, she vowed to never let Zuko suffer through the cold alone.Based on art by Becasart!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	so cold

**Author's Note:**

> [PODFIC LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ex4Gv-L8lL0)  
> 
> 
> ///
> 
> this fic is for beca on [tumblr](https://becasart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this fic's based on her piece found [here](https://becasart.tumblr.com/post/631892674365079552/smol-zuko-cant-control-his-body-temp-yet-and)
> 
> oml hi. ever since i decided i’d be writing/recording for zkfaw on tuesday, i knew that i HAD to do one for beca (tumblr). she’s one of my first tumblr mutuals ever, and she (along with pokidokies) are the first two zk artists i really, really vibed with. she’s super, super talented.

The South Pole is beautiful. Katara’s always known it. There’s a certain sense of pride that she gets when the sun glitters on the packed snow slopes or when the fishing boats arrive, gliding swiftly through the icy waters, or when the night sky is overtaken by millions of twinkling stars.

There’s always a warm fuzzy feeling that stretches from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet when the tribe’s all gathered, clad in thick furs and huddled together, maybe socializing or telling stories. Here, they have a deep sense of close community as they brave the elements to survive despite the bitter cold and unforgiving raw beauty of the South Pole. It’s wonderful here, and Katara finds that it’s even better when she has people with whom she can share it.

It was a cold day when the Fire Nation cruiser arrived. It was hulking, carefully crafted from dark metal, cutting through the harsh waters stiffly instead of bobbing lightly over the waves. She grabbed Sokka’s hand in her own, tugging on it impatiently, “Hurry up, Sokka. We’re going to be late!”

Sokka rolled his eyes exaggeratedly but bent to the whims of his little sister, allowing her to drag him through the snow behind her. Their little boots left tracks through the snow, and Kya emerged from their home, following them with a smile as they ran to meet the cruiser.

It was Ursa, Azula, and  _ Zuko. _

Katara could barely contain her excitement as a heavy metal bridge clunked over the side of the ship, clamping into the iced-over snow. Letting go of Sokka’s hand, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, throwing herself into her friend’s arms and knocking him backwards onto the frozen ground. They both slid together, almost reaching the edge of the ice shelf. With practiced ease, Kya swept an arm out, preventing them both from tumbling into the cold water.

Sokka and Azula were already glaring at each other, pouting and folding their arms over their chests, while Ursa and Kya watched with identical amused expressions. Collapsing on the cold ground together, Zuko and Katara wore matching grins, limbs flying out as they made snow dragons together. 

While the rest of the Fire Nation royals’ small entourage disembarked from the cruiser, Zuko and Katara rolled around together in the snow, and the white powder clung to their parkas stubbornly, melting into their hair. 

Katara had  _ so _ much to tell him.

As she excitedly recounted to him what happened to the most recent group of teens that had gone ice dodging, she watched as Zuko shivered violently, attempting to duck even further into his thick parka. Taking his hand in hers, she tugged him back in the direction of the village, eager to keep talking but not wanting her friend to freeze.

“Zuko… Aren’t you supposed to be a firebender or something?” she finally burst. “Why’re you cold?”

His teeth had been chattering together throughout her  _ whole _ story, and he was terribly distracted, rubbing his mittened hands together briskly and puffing his cheeks up so hard that they turned bright red. “I  _ am  _ a firebender, Katara.”

Katara didn’t like to share Zuko’s attention very much, and she pouted. “Ugh. Silly firebender. Did you even hear any of my story, Zuko?” Her small steps against the snow turned to dramatic stomps as she folded her arms over her chest. “I waited  _ so _ long to tell it to you, and you weren’t even listening!”

“S-s-so cold, Katara,” Zuko shivered desperately.

Kya had already led Ursa back to their home so they could catch up with each other, and Sokka and Azula were already racing around the village, wreaking havoc. Without further thought, Katara tossed her arms around Zuko, worried when she saw his cheeks turning fiery red again, his body shaking uncontrollably.

As Zuko nestled into her, she rubbed his back gently, the same way Kya did whenever she or Sokka were hurt or cold. He shivered against her violently, but she was able to finish her story, and he was able to keep warm. A win for them both.

Throughout the rest of the Fire Nation royalty’s stay in the South Pole, Zuko was always so cold. Whether they were going penguin sledding or playing in the snow or exploring within the village, he always wound up with frozen fingers, chapped cheeks, and a stubborn pout. Azula was easily able to regulate her body temperature, but as he struggled, Katara was always there with an enthusiastic hug to keep his spirits up.

And there, as a small child at the young age of five, she vowed to never let Zuko suffer through the cold alone.

Even now, as Zuko rushes down to meet her from the cruiser just like he has over all these years, she races to capture him in her arms, holding his quivering form against her own.

“Zuko, I missed you so much,” she exclaims into his parka, burying her face in his chest.

He smiles down at her fondly, taking her hand in his. “I’m glad to be back,” he says. “It feels right to be here.”

“Well, I should hope so,” she replies, snuggling even further into his arms and the natural warmth he exudes. “Now tell me that you missed me too.”

“You know,” he says with a grin. “I really did miss you, Katara.” Taking her mittoned hand in his, he allows her to take the lead.

“I know,” she beams up at him with a small smirk. “C’mon - I have so much to tell you, and you’re only gonna be here for a week. We have a  _ lot _ to get through.” She likes the way he looks down at her with a fond smile and soft eyes. Leading him off the ice shelf and leaving Sokka and Azula back at the village, she takes him to their spot, a tall hill made of iced over, packed snow.

They overlook the village, and Zuko’s teeth are already chattering. With a laugh, she slips an arm around his waist again, drawing close to his side.

He tenses lightly, but she doesn’t think much of it, reveling in his presence after spending so many months without it. Letters simply don’t compare to being with Zuko in person. “Every time I visit here, I’m always more and more loathe to leave,” he says before Katara has a chance to begin her long-winded spiel. He catches her by surprise.

“Are you?” she asks with a smile, lightly leaning her head against his chest. “You might as well claim a home and live here then,” she teases.

His eyes are serious when he says, “I plan on it.”

Shocked, she pulls away from him, keeping her arms placed on his shoulders. “What?”

“I hadn’t planned on doing this so soon into my trip here, Katara, but…” he digs around in his pockets before fishing out a stone set in ribbon. “I… I guess that now’s as good a time as any.” He holds the necklace out before her so that she can take in the swirling waves and bursting flames that compose it. “Katara, we’ve been friends since we were little and… And…” He’s shivering so hard now that the necklace trembles in his hands, and she can’t tell if it’s due to his nerves or the bitter cold. Maybe it’s both.

Her eyes are shining, and she knows it.

“And we’ve written so many letters over the years, and I miss you terribly when we’re apart, and…” he trails off, stoking his inner fire. “Do you think that… maybe you’d be… you’d want… to be my wife?” His gaze is golden and soft, and he looks down on her with so much love that her heart swells.

Jerking him down to meet her, she kisses him fiercely, tugging him back into her arms. “Zuko,” she murmurs against his lips. “Of course I’ll be your wife. Silly firebender.” Shifting the way her parka hangs off her body, she exposes her neck to the freezing cold so that he can tie the necklace around it. The pendant hugs against her throat, and she’s buoyant, lost in the warmth of Zuko’s loving gaze. “But… Is this… Is this okay? With your family? With the line of succession?”

“I’m abdicating my claim to the throne,” he replies with a smile. “Uncle’s given me full permission to do so, and he’s also been the one pushing for my visits here. They give me time to… learn to love my new homeland.”

Katara might cry. “You’re going to be here? With me?”

“I think that’s what getting married would imply, Katara,” he teases. Still, he cups her face in his gloved hands, holding her as though she’s something precious. He’s terribly cold, and she knows it. But now… Now she’ll able to keep him warm forever, with his bright inner fire to sustain them.

“Silly firebender,” she mutters, through her tears and through her laughter.

He brings her down for another searing kiss as they stand over her…  _ their _ village, dreaming of their future together. “I’m  _ your  _ silly firebender.”

And they laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end!! it was nice, writing something really fluffy and adorable today. i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did ;)) let me know via [@elsie-zel](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!
> 
> voicing baby Zutara is so fun too - most of my vocal work recently has been for my music and for hired work so recording for a podfic has been a nice break from that. definitely going to be doing this again soon.
> 
> thank you so much again to beca for creating such beautiful n inspiring pieces! you're so, so cool, and i fangirled a little when you followed me on tumblr, haha.
> 
> elsie/zel


End file.
